Stokrotka
by Abelarda
Summary: "Ta stokrotka wyrosła nie tam, gdzie należało." Inspirowane baśniami Wilde'a i Andersena. Enjolras x Jean Prouvaire, prawie slash.


**Stokrotka**

Stokrotki to kwiaty, które nie potrafią żyć w samotności: nie dla nich rozległe, puste przestrzenie czy szczeliny między kamieniami. Rosną wszędzie tam, gdzie mogą znaleźć towarzystwo innych roślin, nieśmiało chowając się pomiędzy trawy i wyższe, bardziej strzeliste kwiaty. I mimo wszystko z nadzieją wyciągają listki w stronę nieba, a w ich osłoniętych płatkami główkach odbija się słońce.

Ta stokrotka wyrosła nie tam, gdzie należało. Może zasiał ją wiatr, a może od zawsze tkwiła tam fragmentem korzenia, ale to nie było najważniejsze: liczyło się tylko to, żeby przetrwać. Na skrawku ziemi na podwórzu paryskiej kamienicy każdy dzień był walką o życie, tym gorszą, że tak naprawdę niewiele mogła zrobić: kiedy jest się tylko kwiatem, pozbawionym możliwości jakiejkolwiek obrony, nie da się uciec przed kołem przejeżdżającego wozu, ukryć przed stopą przypadkowego przechodnia. Od czasu do czasu, gdy trąciło ją kopyto nieostrożnego konia, musiała pożegnać się z młodym liściem czy wschodzącym dopiero pąkiem. Bolało za każdym razem.

A potem czyjeś drobne, ale silne dłonie zabrały ją z tego podwórza i uniosły do zupełnie innego świata, pomiędzy książki i świece, a szarość podwórza zastąpiła soczysta zieleń zasłon. Stokrotka była jedynym kwiatem w mieszkaniu: jej wybawca nie lubił widocznie tych pozbawionych korzeni nieszczęśników, końcem łodyżki próbujących sięgnąć dna wazonu. Wyczuwała w tym jakąś szczególną, naiwną dobroć, jaką może mieć tylko dziecko albo poeta. A ślady melancholii na jego młodej, ale już naznaczonej czasem twarzy wystarczająco wyraźnie świadczyły, że dzieciństwo dawno pozostawił za sobą; dlatego nazwała go Poetą.

Pierwszym, co zwróciło uwagę stokrotki, był jego głos, miły i nadspodziewanie miękki. Powoli uczyła się jego zwyczajów: każdego ranka klękał, opierając łokcie o parapet, i przechylał twarz w stronę okna, przez które nie było widać trawy ani kwiatów, a tylko szare mury sąsiednich kamienic. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dal, jakby próbował przeniknąć spojrzeniem tę szarość, a potem pochylał głowę i pozwalając, by stokrotka muskała liśćmi jego wargi, modlił się tak żarliwie, że jego słowa zastępowały jej wszystko to, czego istnienie przeczuwała, ale czego nie miała nigdy okazji zobaczyć na smutnym paryskim podwórzu. Nie wiedziała, o czym opowiadał; kwiaty nie potrafią zrozumieć języka ludzi, jest dla nich zbyt głośny, a jego brzmienie zbyt męczące. Ale w słowach Poety była zieleń łąk i ciepło wiosennego słońca, dlatego wyciągała ku niemu listki, pozwalając, żeby owiał ją jego oddech.

A wieczorami, gdy zbliżał się zmrok, widziała na ścianie drżący cień jego sylwetki, przygarbionej jak zwykle, z ostro zarysowanym nosem i potarganymi włosami. Słyszała szelest papieru, kiedy koniuszkami palców przewracał strony książek, i czekała, aż świeca wypali się do końca. Ciemność zaskakiwała go pogrążonego w lekturze; odsłanial wtedy okno i czekając, aż mdłe światło latarni chociaż trochę rozjaśni pokój, szukał po omacku kolejnej świecy. Niejeden raz, sięgając w stronę zasłony, trącał jej listek, a ona czuła się szczęśliwa jak nigdy: te ukradkowe, przypadkowe gesty łączyły ich tajemnicą zrozumiałą tylko dla nich dwojga. Czuła, że wcale nie potrzebują nikogo więcej.

Ale był jeszcze ten trzeci, którego Poeta nazywał Julienem; stokrotka nie potrzebowała znać języka ludzi, żeby zrozumieć, które słowo oznaczało jego imię. Poeta wymawiał je zawsze w szczególny sposób, trochę z czułością, a trochę z obawą. To wystarczyło, żeby miała pewność.

Julien przychodził wieczorami, gdy za oknem powoli zapadał zmierzch. Poeta coraz mniej czasu spędzał na czytaniu, coraz częściej klękał przed oknem, wpatrując się w dal i szepcąc coś, czego nie była w stanie zrozumieć. I od czasu do czasu krążył po mieszkaniu, nieudolnie próbując uporządkować stosy zalegających na biurku książek. A kiedy Julien wreszcie przychodził, siadał w nogach jego fotela, słuchając go tak uważnie, jakby nie chciał stracić ani jednego słowa; przerywał rzadko, patrząc na niego z wypisanym na twarzy pytaniem. Nieraz siadywali tak do późna, po prostu rozmawiając, a w oczach Poety stokrotka czytała ożywienie. I nawet jeśli świeca gasła, żaden z nich nie wstawał, żeby znaleźć nową; ich głosy zniżały się coraz bardziej i w końcu milkły. Przez kilka minut w ciemności było słychać tylko ich oddechy, aż wreszcie Julien wstawał i pospiesznie wychodził. Ale wracał coraz częściej i w końcu nie było wieczora, żeby nie pojawił się w mieszkaniu Poety, choćby tylko na chwilę.

A przecież mogłoby się wydawać, że nie powinni mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego. Julien nigdy nie zauważył stokrotki; kwiaty czy modlitwy, wschody słońca czy kruchość starego papieru, to wszystko, co miało znaczenie dla Poety, istniało gdzieś poza nim, w świecie, do którego nie potrafił znaleźć dostępu. Może to był właśnie ten powód, dla którego nie potrafiła go pokochać, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że kocha go Poeta. A może po prostu bała się tego, co mogło zwiastować każde jego pojawienie się w jego - nie, w ich - przytulnym mieszkaniu: Julien był jak niebo przed burzą, cichy i spokojny, zbyt spokojny i chyba dlatego groźny. Ale oczy Poety były pełne ciepła, kiedy na niego patrzył, i to liczyło się najbardziej. Dlatego wcale nie była zazdrosna.

Wiosna powoli przechodziła w lato, a słońce znacznie śmielej zaglądało w okna kamienicy. Dni stawały się dłuższe i cieplejsze i coraz więcej istot budziło się do życia. Może dlatego stokrotka wcale nie była zaskoczona, kiedy na parapecie na chwilę przysiadła szukająca jedzenia sikorka. A potem, kiedy zauważyła wyciągające się w jej stronę listki, została na dłużej.

Sikorka nie była towarzystwem, którego najbardziej mogłaby pragnąć stokrotka: zbyt wiele różniło je od siebie. A jednak, radosna i mało pamiętliwa, od czasu do czasu wracała na parapet, przyciągana rzadką w tej części miasta obecnością zieleni. I coraz uważniej obserwowała to, co działo się za oknem. Czasem patrzyła też na Poetę i wtedy w jej oczach pojawiała się niechęć, której stokrotka nie była w stanie zrozumieć.

- Znudzi się tobą, zobaczysz. Zawsze się nudzą - powiedziała pewnego dnia sikorka, od niechcenia skubiąc rozsypane na parapecie okruchy chleba. - Lepiej znudź się nim pierwsza. Nie rozkwitaj, nie pokazuj mu, jaka jesteś naprawdę, i tak tego nie doceni. I pamiętaj, można polegać tylko na sobie.

- A jednak dajesz mu się karmić - zauważyła stokrotka.

Sikorka milczała. A stokrotka, jakby na przekór, właśnie po tej rozmowie wypuściła zielony, delikatny zalążek pąka.

Pąk rósł i wkrótce spomiędzy zieleni zaczęły prześwitywać bladoróżowe fragmenty płatków. Stokrotka niecierpliwie czekała na dzień, w którym rozwinie się do reszty, ale uwagę Poety zaprzątało coś zupełnie innego. Chyba nigdy nie spędzał tak wiele czasu z Julienem: coraz częściej zjawiali się w mieszkaniu razem, ramię w ramię, obaj zamyśleni i dziwnie nieobecni. Zasłaniali okno, zdmuchiwali świece, siadali coraz bliżej siebie i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a ich czoła niemal się stykały. Coś się zmieniało: po każdej wizycie Juliena w oczach Poety pojawiało się coś nowego. Stokrotka wyczuwała to w drżeniu jego rąk, kiedy sięgał po książki, w brzmieniu jego głosu, kiedy się modlił: bał się. A ona razem z nim, nawet jeśli nie byla pewna, czego.

Aż któregoś wieczoru Poeta wrócił do domu później niż zazwyczaj; ulice były już ciemne i dawno minęła pora, o której zwykle odwiedzał ich Julien. Spodziewała się zobaczyć ich razem, ale tym razem Poeta był sam, jeśli nie liczyć wysmukłego kształtu, który owinął połą płaszcza. Odłożył zawiniątko na łóżko i zasłonił okno, tak jak zawsze, kiedy oczekiwał gościa, a stokrotka pomyślała, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak przerażonego. A potem, gdy już zapalił świece i drżącymi rękami wyplątał z płaszcza kawałek metalu, stokrotka rozpoznała w jego oczach to samo ożywienie, które towarzyszyło wizytom Juliena.

Niedługo potem podzieliła się wątpliwościami z sikorką.

- To muszkiet. Będzie polował - usłyszała wtedy. - Będzie zabijał ptaki.

Stokrotka nie uwierzyła, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że strach sikorki nie jest udawany: ptaki takie jak ona boją się niewielu rzeczy. I kiedy sikorka przylatywała coraz rzadziej, przysiadała na parapecie tylko na chwilę, cały czas z niepokojem wpatrując się w okno, i odlatywała po każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu Poety, żałowała, że nie może oddać jej przynajmniej części swojej wiary w chłopca, który uratował ją spod końskich kopyt.

Ale i jej lojalność została wystawiona na ciężką próbę, gdy Poeta coraz częściej wyciągał muszkiet z kryjówki pod łóżkiem. Przykładał go do ramienia, mierząc w coś daleko za oknem, jakby chciał przebić kulą zasłonę, a jego twarz ściągała się w nagłym grymasie. Stokrotka przestawała go poznawać: stawał się kimś obcym, nieprzyjaznym, w kim nie odnajdywała już dawnego ciepła. Ze smutkiem pochylała główkę i odsuwała na wpół rozwinięty pąk w stronę szyby; nie potrafiła już na niego patrzeć. I nie umiała zrozumieć, że mogła się aż tak pomylić.

Aż kilka dni później zobaczyła go, jak przyklęka na bruku i sięga po coś do rynsztoka. Kiedy wrócił do domu, widziała, jak przytula do twarzy na wpół zwiędły, zabrudzony kwiatek, a potem ostrożnie wkłada go do napełnionego wodą kubka. W jego ruchach odnalazła tę samą tkliwość, z którą wykopywał jej korzenie i dosypywał ziemi do doniczki. A potem, nawet kiedy znów ujął w dłonie muszkiet, nie odwracała już wzroku: nauczyła się, że cokolwiek nim kierowało, było dalekie od okrucieństwa. I zrozumiała, że jednak cały czas był jej Poetą, nawet jeśli zdumiewało ją, jak w jednym człowieku może tkwić tak wiele sprzecznych rzeczy.

Pewnego dnia Julien przyszedł wcześniej niż zwykle, tak niespodzianie, że Poeta nie zdążył ukryć muszkietu w kryjówce pod łóżkiem. Przykrył go tylko płaszczem; a Julien, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju, odrzucił płaszcz na bok, jakby wiedział, czego szukać. Nie, nie krzyczał: zbladł, ale nawet przez chwilę nie podniósł głosu. Mówił tylko coś szybko i cicho, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Poety. A ten patrzył na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, i stokrotka czuła, że żaden z nich nie myśli już o muszkiecie, który leżał na łóżku, pod na wpół odsuniętym płaszczem Poety.

Nagle Poeta strząsnął z ramienia dłoń Juliena i coś się skończyło. Julien wyszedł, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi, a Poeta przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał iść za nim, ale może zabrakło mu siły. Stanął tylko na środku pokoju, opuszczając ramiona i garbiąc się bardziej niż zazwyczaj; stokrotka nie była w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. I chyba tak było lepiej; bała się, co mogłaby tam wyczytać, gdyby nagle odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Ludzie są tacy niemądrzy - powiedziała wtedy sikorka, ostrożnie siadając na parapecie obok doniczki ze stokrotką. - Tylko wszystko komplikują.

I nachyliła się, żeby przez otwarte okno ucałować dzióbkiem na wpół otwarty pąk. Przez chwilę wszystko znowu było dobrze.

Ale potem Julien przestał ich odwiedzać, a Poeta był coraz smutniejszy i coraz mniej czasu spędzał w domu. Wracał nocami, pachnący dymem i alkoholem, a nad ranem nie klękał już przy oknie; zamiast tego brał w dłonie muszkiet i przytulał policzek do zimnego metalu, jakby chciał znaleźć w nim chociaż odrobinę ciepła.

Właśnie wtedy zdecydowała się rozkwitnąć, otworzyć pąk specjalnie dla niego, żeby wiedział, że nie jest sam. Nie była pewna, czy w ogóle to zauważy; ale kiedy odruchowo spojrzał w jej stronę, zaciągając zasłony, zareagował od razu. Ostrożnie wysunął w jej stronę palec i musnął nim płatki, powoli i z czułością, tak jak powoli i z czułością wymawiał imię Juliena. I po raz pierwszy od kilku dni zobaczyła na jego twarzy słaby uśmiech. Więc kwitła najdłużej, jak się dało, żeby tylko zatrzymać go w domu, nawet jeśli miało ją to kosztować większość sił.

Wiosna musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Kończyła się dla stokrotki, przynosząc obietnicę lata, słońca i pogody; kończyła się też dla Poety. Wieczory robiły się coraz dłuższe i jaśniejsze i kiedy Poety nie było w domu, stokrotka widywała czasem Juliena pod oknem kamienicy. Owijał się płaszczem i spoglądał do góry, starając się dostrzec za zasłonami światło świecy. Raz usłyszała nawet jego kroki tuż przed drzwiami mieszkania. Poznała jego pukanie, jak nigdy wcześniej pełne gorączkowego pośpiechu: tak spieszą się tylko ci, którzy czują na sobie upływ czasu. Ale przecież nie potrafiła otworzyć mu drzwi ani poprosić, żeby zaczekał.

Więc tylko czasem, kiedy Poeta pochylał się nad stokrotką i wilgotnymi oczami wpatrywał się w szare niebo, gładziła listkami jego wargi, starając się mu powiedzieć, żeby nie tracił nadziei, a przede wszystkim, żeby juz więcej nie wychodził. Ale on ani razu nie zrozumiał i stokrotka wiedziała, że sikorka miała rację. Że ludzie wszystko komplikują. Niepotrzebnie.

A potem, któregoś ranka, przyglądała się z uwagą, jak szykuje się do wyjścia. Po raz pierwszy nie zasłonił okien, kiedy wyciągał muszkiet z kryjówki pod łóżkiem; a potem sięgnął po strój, tak różny od tego, co nosił zazwyczaj. Nie była przyzwyczajona, że ubierał się w czerń: wyglądał w niej jeszcze bardziej mizernie niż zwykle, a cienie pod jego oczami malowały się wyraźnie jak nigdy przedtem. Ale kiedy mocno zacisnął dłonie wokół muszkietu, nagle znów zmienił się nie do poznania. Stokrotka czytała zdecydowanie na jego twarzy i gorączkowy pośpiech w oczach. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej do tego stopnia przypominał Juliena, i może dlatego poczuła, że się boi. Już nie jego, ale o niego.

Wiele godzin czekała, aż wróci, tak jak zwykle pachnący dymem i alkoholem, i uklęknie przy oknie albo opadnie na łóżko. Czekała na próżno: nie było żadnych znajomych kroków na schodach, żadnego łagodnego szeptu w środku nocy. Nikt nie zasłonił okien ani nie zwilżył wodą wyschniętej ziemi, przykrywającej jej korzenie.

Potem nadszedł równie samotny poranek, pierwszy i drugi. Czerwcowe dni były gorące od zbyt jasnego słońca i wyczerpana kwitnieniem stokrotka usychała, marząc o odrobinie wody. Ale Poeta wciąż nie wracał. I kiedy już myślała, że nie zobaczy już nikogo znajomego, usłyszała znajomy trzepot skrzydeł i radosny świergot.

- Znudził się tobą, widzisz? - rzuciła sikorka, skacząc po parapecie i wydziobując z niego resztki zeschniętych okruchów. - Jest taki sam jak inni.

Stokrotka ze znużeniem pochyliła główkę i uroniła kilka płatków.

- Chyba miałaś rację - przyznała cicho. - Ale znajdź go, proszę. Inaczej umrę z pragnienia.

Sikorka popatrzyła na nią, przechylając łebek, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Jeszcze przez chwilę postukała dziobkiem o parapet - i odleciała. A stokrotka powoli traciła nadzieję, czekając na świergot sikorki albo na odgłos lekkich kroków Poety na schodach.

Ale zamiast tego przyszli inni. Nie byli łagodni jak Poeta ani nawet smutni jak Julien, a stukot ich obutych w ciężkie buty stóp męczył stokrotkę jeszcze bardziej niż palące słońce. A kiedy weszli, od początku nieśli za sobą zniszczenie. Deptali po jasnym dywanie, zostawiając na nim ślady kurzu, wyłamali szuflady biurka, gnietli wszystkie papiery Poety i zrzucali na podłogę jego ukochane książki, które musiały jeszcze, tak jak ona, pamiętać dotyk jego palców. A kiedy wychodzili, drzwi za nimi trzasnęły tak mocno, że powiew powietrza pchnął jedną z okiennic i stokrotka nawet nie poczuła, w którym momencie doniczka roztrzaskała się o ziemię.

Na rozgrzanym bruku było jeszcze goręcej niż na parapecie i stokrotka nie miała już jak schować się przed palącym słońcem. Kiedy gasła z pragnienia, tęskniąc za odrobiną wilgoci, nie potrafiła odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia parapetu i drobnych dłoni, polewających wodą ziemię. Jeszcze czasem, resztkami sił, rozglądała się wokół, wypatrując chociaż śladów obecności Poety - albo kogokolwiek, kto mógłby ją zauważyć. Burza wisiała na włosku: stokrotka widziała sine, przypominające dym chmury gdzieś w innej dzielnicy Paryża, ale nie doczekała się deszczu. Usłyszała tylko kilka głuchych, odległych grzmotów; ten dźwięk był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętała. Potem przyszła suchość i żar.

Dopiero potem, kiedy już było po wszystkim, z nieba lunęły strugi wody. Rozgrzane kamienie łapczywie chłonęły wodę, zmieniając ją w parę, aż wreszcie ostygły. Stokrotka bezwładnie dryfowała w kałuży: na wpół przekwitły kwiat złamał się pod ciężarem gęsto padających kropli, a ziemia z jej korzeni rozpływała się coraz bardziej w deszczu, aż wsiąkła w szczeliny w bruku. I tylko jej korzenie wydawały się jeszcze żyć, rozrzucone na powierzchni kałuży, jakby ciągle próbowały sięgać po wodę, ale to tylko krople deszczu wprawiały je w ruch: tak naprawdę korzenie były martwe jak cała roślina.

Sikorka znalazła stokrotkę dopiero wieczorem.

- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie - zaćwierkała, zniżając lot i krążąc wokół zwiędłego kwiatu. - Tak to już jest, jeśli się nie polega tylko na sobie. Szkoda.

A potem poskakała w kałuży, obmywając brudne łapki, i odfrunęła.


End file.
